Buckets and containers for live bait are well known in the prior art and generally fall into two categories. The first category is a simple cylindrical bucket with a slip-on top and quite inexpensive, but very inefficient and unsatisfactory as a live bait container. The second category involves live bait containers which are quite sophisticated in design and formed of a number of parts which must be fabricated into an assembly, and while quite efficient are prohibitively costly for many fishermen.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is to provide a very inexpensive bait bucket or container which is also efficient and provides most, if not all, of the desirable features present in much more expensive containers.
Some examples of the patented prior art appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,890; 3,009,281; 3,203,134 and 3,728,812.